1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly, to an electrical power connector.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,519, issued to Buchter on Dec. 10, 1996, discloses an electrical connector assembly. The electrical connector assembly comprises blade connector and a receptacle connector mating with the blade connector. The blade connector comprises an insulating housing containing power or signal blade contacts having contact blades and a ground blade contact having a contact blade. A tab projects in the mating direction from the forward edge of the ground contact blade. The receptacle connector has an insulating housing with receptacle contacts disposed in respective cavities in the housing. Each receptacle contact has contact springs having contact surfaces. The receptacle contact in the center cavity is a ground receptacle contact, whilst the receptacle contacts in the remaining cavities are power or signal contacts. When the connectors are mated, the tab first engages the ground receptacle contact in the center cavity and thus makes the ground circuit of the connector assembly. The forward edges of the contact blades then pass substantially simultaneously between the contact surfaces of the respective receptacle contacts and the tab is received in an opening defined between the contact springs of the ground receptacle contact. Upon unmating of the connectors the tab is withdrawn from the contact surfaces of the ground receptacle contact after the contact blades have been withdrawn from the receptacle contact. The receptacle contact has a base having two opposite ends fixed to the insulating housing and an intermediate portion between the two ends. The intermediate portion might produce undesired distortion.
So there is a need for a new type of electrical connector to overcome this problem.